


Leg Day

by A_Zap



Series: Missing Moments [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just a fun little short, Leg Squad, leg day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Keith wasn't quite sure what he expected when he heard noises coming from the weight room but it wasn't this.Allura, Hunk, and Lance are having a Leg Day.





	Leg Day

Keith hadn't known exactly what to expect when he heard noises in the weight room. After all, people hardly ever used it, as Coran and Allura failed to mention it when talking about training. Keith himself only knew about it because he stumbled upon it after he did some training alone one day, and he had only really told Shiro about it.

After all, they usually focused more on weapons training in groups, so why would they need to use weights?

So, Keith couldn't help himself as he decided to peek in and see who else had discovered the room.

His eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

Allura seemed to be running on a treadmill of sorts if the running belt floated in midair. Hunk was at a different machine, each swing of his legs up pulling huge weights into the air. And finally, there was Lance on an exercise bike, occasionally rising up from the seat to change how he pedaled.

All three of them were dressed in loose, casual exercise clothes, chatting a bit through their work-outs. In the background, music played, and as the song switched from a classic 1980's pop song to what was most definitely Disney, Keith realized Lance must have figured out how to synch his phone with the castle as he was the only one with a music playlist that was a mix of classics, rock, pop, Disney, and musicals.

It wasn't the fact that they were training that was surprising. Keith knew that Allura kept a strict regimen and despite his denials, Lance also trained quite a bit according to the training logs. It was more how relaxed it was even though Allura was practically sprinting, Hunk's weights looked to weigh more than Keith did, and Lance would almost be flying if his bike wasn't stationary.

It was at that moment that Allura looked up. "Keith!" She said brightly. "Would you like to join us?" Her words caught the other two's attention.

"Yeah, bro!" Hunk didn't even pause in his reps. "You can't skip leg day, you know?"

"Uh…" Keith looked from one to the other. "I don't think so." Something told him that he wouldn't be able to keep up with them in this regard, and besides, he really needed to work on his sword work. He wanted to figure out how to use both his bayard and blade at the same time.

Hunk shrugged. "Your loss, dude."

As Keith turned around, he heard Lance whine a bit, "He didn't even let us ask if he'll join for manis and pedis later."

"As Hunk said, it's his loss." Allura reassured, and Keith just knew that they were all still going.

He shook his head. He didn't know if he would ever fully understand the legs of Voltron.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I just like the idea of the three members of the Leg Squad (those who have piloted legs) hanging out with each other. This is meant to be a bit of a pun since they're having one of their hang out days (where they do exercise/training and then spa treatments) and it's also their leg day for weight training. Keith wasn't expecting that and prefers working his arms. Just a fun short.


End file.
